GAME: PREACHING
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Do you believe in God, Young Master?".The last place one would want to hear preachings is by the demon's lips, and he isn't ready to entertain it either...or allow the soul he owns succumb to God. Sebastian X Ciel


**STEPH: Hello :)! This is my fourth oneshot for this series XD! And its hell a lot different from my other ones. There are going to be a lot more oneshots of this sort later, since its a series by the name (**GAME**), as you can see in this title.**

**I'll love to hear what you think about this one.: ), and i do not have anything against any religion...just to be sure.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review ! :)**

**GAME**: PREACHING.

**-------------**

Ciel sat in his library, trying his best to hide his infuriation as loud preaching echoed around the area, vibrating against the open windows behind him. He couldn't spare to unfold a disgusted expression in front of the demon, whose eyes gazed at him in sheer amusement, as he poured the strong flavored tea into the teacup in front of him.

"Here you go, Young Master" his butler smiled, managing a familiar flash of part of his perfect, bright teeth.

Ciel tore his attention from the paper he had been working on a few minutes ago, unfolding his interwined fingers to grab the warm cup of tea. The yellings from the preacher grew louder by every second, making him twitch slightly. He gripped the handle of his cup tighter in an attempt to calm his growing anger.

Ciel looked up at the demon, to find him staring out the window; towards the cause of his displeasure and watched Sebastian's lips curl into a smirk.

"Young Master, the speeches outside seem to be biting on your last nerves." Sebastian said boldly, tapping on the earl's wooden table and making his way to the window. He leant against it, standing just in a straight line with the boy's backed figure.

"What do you mean?" he urged, with a specific daring ring to his voice as he shifted an arm, raising the teacup to his lips once again.

"You seem to be quite aggravated by what that man has been screaming about today, and yet you didn't close the windows...or order me to. It's almost as if you're trying to repel his teachings, even though a part of you is absorbing into it." Sebastian stated, closing the curtains until the only light escaping the window was focused in a lined space, enveloping the both of them along with it.

Ciel stood up in anger, turning around to glare at the demon, his left hand gripping onto the top of his chair.

"I do not believe in God! Are _you_ also trying to preach to me?!" he yelled at Sebastian, only managing to draw out an apathetic grin from the demon.

"Of course you don't. Or else you wouldn't have called on me on _That day _to save you...Right?" he asked inquisitively, tilting his head upwards to have a clearer view of the young earl. Ciel frowned, loosening his grip on the chair and resting his hand on it.

"What are you trying to say, Sebastian?" he asked, clouding his hesitation with an expression that seemed to show that he knew every detail of the demon's next move.

"Or was it because you were afraid of being damned by Him?"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock from Sebastian's words, and he could see a slight, unpleased frown crawling up the demon's features as he advanced closer to him.

Sebastian moved the chair out of his way, stopping in front of the boy. He swiftly unvieled Ciel's other eye;the proof of their contract, letting the black eyepatch fall on the floor.

"Do you believe in God, Young Master?" he asked smoothly, proping Ciel's head up so his gaze met with the boy's beautifully colored eyes. He wanted Ciel to only depend on him, _believe in him ,_ for he was selfish regarding what he owned-a demon nonetheless.

"I used to... until i watched the lips of those that preached of heaven day and night to me burn in front of my eyes." Ciel said, tembling lightly as cold, gloved fingers traced around his facial features, his forehead...to the bridge of his nose, running swiftly and almost tenderly around his rosy, slightly agape lips.

Sebastian's hand came back upwards, covering the boy's eyes.

"I could ensure that you never see that place again" Sebastian whispered softly in his ear, pressing lightly against him and causing Ciel to hold the table for support. He could feel the demon's breath against the nape of his ear, tickling his skin, teasing him...daring him.

The young boy exhaled, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It was as though that breath he just let out had brought him back to the peak of sanity, or it was Sebastian's whispers of sweet everythings and nothings_._

He risked the support of only one arm, slowly clenching onto his butler's coat. Sebastian smiled, removing his hand from the earl's face, wrapping it tightly around his small, fragile waist.

Ciel opened his eyes, looking up to the demon, whose eyes were burning crimson with an aura that only he was familiar with. Lust.

The same desire rising inside him, with the epitome of darkness pressed against him.

"Sebastian, you're hell in itself...one that i can stand. I want you to give me a taste of hell i can look forward to" Ciel smirked, dragging the demon downwards by his tie. Sebastian grinned, pulling himself further downward, nibbling softly on the earl's waiting lips.

"Yes, My Lord" he whispered, before trapping Ciel's lips under his. He would grant every request, follow every order for this unique soul that was his...and his _alone._

_----_

_**EnD:**_

_--_

_Hope you enjoyed it :). Please review. ^ ^_


End file.
